


Third Shift

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Nurse Jaehwan, Painkillers, Slow Burn, Street Fighter AU, Street Fighter Wonshik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: He came across him on his way home from his overnight shift at the hospital. A part of him wanted to leave him where he lay, but he didn't become a nurse for no reason. Only, he hadn't expected the man to come back to him again... and again.





	Third Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story meant for a ficfest that had seemed to be abandoned. I worked too hard on this to both disappoint the creator of the prompt and my readers whom I know enjoy my writing. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

“No, hyung, I’m not going to go out with her… No, she’s  _ very _ nice, but…  _ Mom _ introduced us. We don’t have anything in common… So why can’t you just tell mom for me? … I swear this means you hate me. How can you even call yourself my brother? … yeah, well— wait a second… what the—” 

Jaehwan’s steps came to a halt just before he stepped into the convenience store that was the only one for blocks that had his favorite chips — his after shift snack he liked to have to wind down after a night at the hospital. He didn’t know what had caught his attention until he turned fully to face down the alleyway that was more shadowed than not. At first, his eyes didn’t focus either and the moment they did, Jaehwan was telling his brother he had to go and was rushing down the alley as his instincts kicked in. 

“Sir, can you hear me?” His voice was smooth, steady as he was quite familiar with emergency situations. “I’m going to call an ambulance.” 

The closer that Jaehwan got to the scene, the more he went into triage mode. His eyes darted over the dark figure that was hunched over, the color of blood dull in the lack of light, but gleaming each time a car passed by the alley they were in. The state of the man was clearly not one that could be left out, but Jaehwan knew that this was not something he could simply..  _ walk up to _ . 

“Don’t.” The gruffness of the voice halted Jaehwan — assertive and dangerous.

Jaehwan’s eyes flickered down to the hands curled into fists, the glimmer of blood just barely visible among the knuckles. 

His survival instincts told him he needed to run. 

His oath to care for people won out. 

“Sir, will you let me… I’m a nurse.” 

A dark, mirthless chuckle left the man and Jaehwan found a chill run down his spine. Those instincts were trying to kick him from the alley. 

“I don’t… need… a nurse.” The breaths were raspy, likely a broken rib rather than a collapsed lung, as that would be more evident. “Don’t call. I’m fine.” 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes and crouched just a few feet in front of the man. As he did so, he got a better look of his state. Blood smeared across his features, down his neck and past his shirt that was sure to have soaked up more than its fair share of the fluid. If there were more light, Jaehwan was sure he’d be able to get a bet idea of the extent of his injuries. He had a feeling that the man may not let him have that. 

“You’re clearly not fine, sir. I work down at the hospital down the street. If you’d allow me—” Jaehwan had chosen at that time to reach forward towards the man to help him rise even if no request had been made. It wasn’t normally something that Jaehwan would do, touch a patient without permission, but the situation called for it. 

“Don’t. You. Touch me.” The eyes were dark, a brown that seemed black in the dark alleyway that only became brighter as the sun crested through the tall buildings of the city. The more light that poured through on the street and reflected into the alley, the better view of the state the man was in Jaehwan received. And he felt that it was far worse than he was being led on to believe. 

“I’m sorry. Just… I can help you down there if you don’t want me to call an ambulance.” 

“No. I ain’t going to no fucking hospital.” 

Jaehwan nearly stood to back up when the man he was crouched in front of him shifted and made a god-awful grunting noise of pain. He winced and could not fight his instincts to help. 

“So you’re going to bleed out in an alley, that’s smart.” Jaehwan decided that if this man was going to be impossible to handle, then he was going to have to be handled as such. “Excuse me for wasting my time to see if you needed a hand.” 

“You’re a nurse with  _ that _ mouth on you? Do you normally sass your patients?” 

“Yeah, and I can do a lot more than sass you if you’d just let me help.” 

The groan as the man attempted to move was enough to cause Jaehwan to wince. He could tell that the man was having difficulty and he felt guilty that he wasn’t helping even if the man clearly didn’t want it. 

“I told you: No hospital.” 

When the man tilted his face up, it coincided with a car’s light shining down the alley momentarily. It gave Jaehwan enough time to see the way that his eye was swollen shut, his cheek bruised to all hell, his lips split, and the still bleeding gash from somewhere atop his head. While he didn’t look like he was about to die, Jaehwan still felt inclined to help him. 

“Then come back to my place. I have enough supplies to survive the apocalypse; and you won’t bleed out in some alley for some poor shmo to find you.” Jaehwan moved towards the man once again and ignored the curse that fell from the busted lips. That time there were no physical responses other than winces and sounds of pain when Jaehwan helped him rise to his feet. It was clear that the man was still reluctant to accept help, but maybe he didn't have a death wish.

Jaehwan slipped an arm carefully around the man’s waist, having no choice but to hurt him in the process. He was sure that when the man turned his head to look at him, there was a glare or something along those lines present. That didn't matter because the man was allowing him to assist him. 

The trek to Jaehwan's apartment was not far, which Jaehwan was more than a little thankful for as he was sure any further and the man would have beaten  _ him  _ to the state he was in himself. Getting up the single flight of stairs was a feat in which neither of them were likely to repeat — and Jaehwan was sure his life would only be spared if he didn't mention it.

Jaehwan's apartment was small, quaint, and all too cluttered for someone who lives alone. The table was hardly really cleared off, stacked with books and magazines he never had time to read, there are dishes stacked in the sink, clothes thrown over the couch and nothing was organized, it wasn't dirty, but it sure as hell wasn’t in order or presentable. Yet, it was home. 

Guiding the man into a chair at the table was probably the easiest of all the tasks thus far. Though, the complaint and cursing from the man did not imply that he agreed. Still, it was in Jaehwan to help all those he came across to the best of his ability. He may not have been a doctor, but his ten years experience always came in handy. 

Jaehwan wanted to explain all that he was doing, as per protocol in every hospital that he had worked at — let the patient know what was happening and what was being done to them to avoid any complications or confrontations. But Jaehwan wasn’t sure that he could speak to the man who may be bloody, struggling to breathe, with an eye swollen shut without the man somehow hurting him in response. 

And so, Jaehwan fetched his first aid kit — which consisted of a large case that had fold out trays, organized by priority and contained anything one might need besides anything illegal (Jaehwan would never have illegal drugs on hand, even if the first aid kit he contained rivaled those out in the field.) The case is set out on the table to make fetching supplies easier. Jaehwan noticed how the man peeked over as much as he could to observe it when he pulled away to get a bowl of water and a cloth.

“What the fuck do you have in there?” The rough voice grumbled, startling Jaehwan as the only sound that had been occupying the silence was the occasional sound of the city and the white noise of the fans that he always left on. 

“I was a trauma nurse for a couple years… so it has a bit of everything.” Jaehwan answered, keeping his head bowed in submission — not a conscious choice, but one he felt was necessary to preserve himself. He moved back to the table and was about to take a seat to begin his treatment. 

“Got any pain killers in there?” 

“I don’t carry narcotics.” Jaehwan quickly answered. He would not have the man thinking he could  _ score _ anything off of him or rob him of anything. “Okay, you’re going to have to let me assess you properly now. I’m going to be touching and prodding at you to figure out the extent of your injuries. It would hurt less if you’d let me take you to the hospital and they could—” 

“I said no fucking hospital.” Already, the man was trying to rise from the chair despite the great difficulty that it caused. Jaehwan’s hand on his shoulder, applying pressure to a possibly dislocated socket had the man cursing heavily. It wasn’t in Jaehwan to do something like that, but it was also to prove a point. 

“Then this is going to hurt and I’m going to need you to keep it down or else my neighbors  _ will _ call the cops and you’ll end up at the hospital anyways.” Jaehwan’s tone became firm, serious, his gaze dark and narrowed when he stared at the what-he’s-sure-to-be-handsome features of this street fighter (Jaehwan had seen enough of them in the ER recently to know that the cops had yet to crack down on the illegal fights.) 

“So we good? You going to stay still?” 

The man’s jaw set, Jaehwan could see it become square when he realized that this was his only choice in the moment. 

“Got any alcohol at least?” 

For a moment, Jaehwan had half a mind to deny the man that to further prove his point. But it wasn’t in him to  _ really _ let one suffer. And so it was with a sigh that he walked over to his liquor cabinet. 

“What’s your preference?” His voice carried a bit of impatience that was playing out through him. This man was being difficult and this could go so much more smoothly if he’d just cooperate and go to the hospital. 

“Whiskey.” 

Jaehwan’s nose crinkled. He would never touch whiskey himself and the half finished bottle in his cupboard was intended to stay there for the rest of time if Jaehwan had anything to say about it. He pulled it out almost gratefully, glad that it would be consumed by  _ someone _ not him. 

The man laughed at the look of distaste on Jaehwan’s face. 

“Not a fan?”

“God, no.” Jaehwan scoffed. It may have very well come off that he thought he was above drinking something like that, but the brand of whiskey was not at all cheap. He took his seat in front of the man and went to work on clearing up some of the blood with the warmed water. The man kept his wincing to a minimum but took many swigs of liquor when he could manage to. 

“Why do you have it? This shit is good stuff, too…” 

“It was my ex’s.” Jaehwan explained evenly, his gaze more focused when he then started to clean around some of the head and face wounds. None of them looked to require stitching, but the still bleeding cut on his head may need it. Jaehwan struggled with himself for a moment before deciding to let the man become further intoxicated before he came at him with that. 

“A strong girl you had; too much for you to handle?” The man had still not given Jaehwan his name and he was asking  _ those _ kinds of questions? Jaehwan bit his tongue. 

“Remove your shirt so I can assess your other injuries.” It really did seem that the majority of the blood had stemmed from his head wound as when the two of them worked the jacket off of his shoulders and the thin tee he wore up, Jaehwan saw more contusions than any real lacerations. “You’re going to have a lot of bruising for a while.” With a gentle touch, he began to palpate among some of the darker areas, noting the winces and low curses that didn’t seem directed at him. “But you should likely heal well if you take it easy for the next few weeks. Your shoulder on the other hand…” 

Jaehwan knew that it was dislocated from the start based on the way that the man had been favoring it, and the look on his face as he drank a few more swigs gave it away that he also was aware of it. 

“Just do it quick.” His husky tone cause Jaehwan’s jaw to set firmly. 

“You can’t scream.” Jaehwan spoke as he placed his hands in position to pop it back into place.

“Do I look like some bitch to you? Just fucking do—” To his credit, the stranger only winced and cursed quietly when Jaehwan took him off guard by correcting the dislocation. 

“I’m going to put it in a sling and you need to immobilize it for—” 

“I’m gonna tell you now, sweetheart, that ain’t gonna happen.” 

Jaehwan’s jaw set more harshly, his teeth clenched together. He took a few breaths to steady out his thoughts that shot in fourteen different directions. Sexual harassment when he was in the hospital was one thing, but in his own home? 

“Listen here,  _ sweetheart _ . I could have called the cops on your sorry ass and let them haul you in for illegal street fighting—” The man looked surprised, whether it was from what he said or how he said it, Jaehwan didn’t care. “—but I brought you  _ into _ my home and have cared for you despite how fucking difficult you are. So when I say you’re going to put on a sling, I mean you’re going to  _ Wear. A. Sling. _ ” 

The man said nothing, staring at the nurse with widened eyes — eye, really, one was still really swollen and the cut above it had been bandaged lightly. 

“And don’t call me sweetheart.” 

Jaehwan’s jaw hardened during his focus, finding the man much more cooperative from that point on. 

Hours later and well into the late morning, Jaehwan was removing the gloves he’d adorned when dealing with the man who sat in a seemingly pleased state of tipsiness. He had succeeded in treating him to the best of his ability given the circumstances and the labor of his work showed on his face. Jaehwan felt that he could very well collapse into bed without taking a shower as he would normally make sure he had before climbing into relatively clean sheets — he managed to change them once a week somehow. 

“What’s the chances you’ll let me crash on your couch?” The man spoke, rising from his seat and swaying only minimally — which Jaehwan found somewhat impressive as he had finished the whiskey not long before they’d finished. 

“Slim to none; I’d say you count your losses and head out. My shift starts in six hours and I really need all the sleep I can get.” Jaehwan yawned, going about cleaning everything up but giving up halfway through as it could be left to be taken care of later. 

Nothing else was said between the two of them as the man adjusted the sling he’d been forced into and walked to the door. Jaehwan was barely standing on his feet, his eyes hardly open as he looked over the man whose features were still mostly hidden among the dried blood. 

“Thanks… I owe you one.” 

“Yeah, you do.” Jaehwan confirmed, unable to help from smiling when the man let out a chuckle first. 

“Well… I’ll see you around then, Lee Jaehwan.” 

Jaehwan watched with furrowed brows as the man turned to head back down the stairs, hopefully leaving his life for good. While he never got his name, he could at least sleep for the few hours allowed without a guilty conscious. 

*

Weeks later would find Jaehwan enjoying one of his rare nights off. It wasn’t to be dawn for another few hours when the knock on the door startled Jaehwan from his binging of his favorite show. From his spot on the couch, Jaehwan could see that the door was double locked as it always was. That gave him some comfort while he tried to convince himself that the noise was in his head — he had just worked two doubles in a row. 

Then it came again. 

He paused the show at that point. 

Jaehwan set his wine bottle off to the side, pushing himself up with the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. With the chain still latched, he opened the door as much as it would allow to peek through. Maybe it was some drunk kid at the wrong door — that had happened before. 

“Lee Jaehwan?” Jaehwan stared at the man he had hoped he would never see again, a charming smile directed at him from features that were as handsome as he had imagined them to be. “So this was the right door. Hi. Uh…” 

“What are you doing here?” 

The handsome man held up a bottle of dark liquid. “I brought my own whiskey.”

“I see that. But why?” 

“How much stitching experience you got?” 

Was this man really—

“I’ll pay you this time. But can we possibly discuss that  _ while _ you’re stitching cause uh.. I’m kinda bleeding a lot.” 

Jaehwan shut the door and stared at the chain lock. He could return to his couch with his wine and show and forget that this man had come to his door in the first place. It was already problematic that he had returned and he sure as hell didn’t want to get caught up in the illegal underground shit that he was clearly part of. But he couldn’t leave someone injured like that… 

“Go to the hospital.” Jaehwan said, mostly to himself but the door was only inches from his face. 

“I ain’t going to a hospital and you know it.” The muffled voice responded. It made Jaehwan grind his teeth and roll his eyes. 

With a flick of his wrist, he undid the chain. He opened the door just enough for the man to get the hint as he made his way to the kitchen to fetch the kit he had brought out last time. He removed the blanket from around his shoulders and set it off to the side. When he turned around, the man was standing shirtless and baring far too much skin for Jaehwan  _ not _ to stare at. There was no denying that he was injured — if the poorly bandaged bloody areas were anything to go by — yet Jaehwan found himself entranced by the  _ many _ tattoos that painted his body. A lot of writing, some Korean but most of it English; animals of all sorts; roses of different colors; designs that looked more like art that belonged in a museum rather than on flesh. 

“The guy pulled his knife on me when I wasn’t paying attention. Fucking pussy…” The man grumbled, not having seemed to notice how Jaehwan  _ stared _ at him. Yet, his gaze flickered up to catch it, and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Are you gonna just let me bleed out then? You can always stare more after you’ve stitched me up…” 

“I’m not staring.” Jaehwan snapped from his trance, righting himself and pulling out a chair before tugging on gloves. “Get over here so I can clean the wounds, they look disgusting.” 

He had to ignore the teasing chuckle. 

“The ones on my back are worst since that’s where he got first, but we did try and clean them up before I left.” The stranger explained needlessly as he straddled the chair, chugging some of the whiskey he had brought at that point. “I didn’t think you’d be home.” 

“It’s my first night off in two weeks.” Jaehwan answered humorlessly, looking to his TV longingly. 

“Sorry… I’ll make it up to you.” 

“You still owe me one.” 

“I’ll owe you two.” 

“Damn straight…” Jaehwan sighed. He stood behind the stranger and looked over the bandaged wounds. When he began to peel them off, he could see that they had been cleaned up, but they were definitely in need of suturing. “You’re going to need antibiotics after this.” 

The man nodded his head, taking another swig of his alcohol. “Already got some.” 

When Jaehwan set to work on cleaning up the wounds, the silence of the apartment helped him focus, glad that the man wasn’t chattering away to distract him. He was too tired for idle chit chat. Normally, doctors would prescribe pain medicine or at least local anesthetic for suturing like this and so Jaehwan was a bit wary when he began, afraid the man would either resist too much or be too loud. Thankfully, he was neither. 

It was once again near dawn when Jaehwan had finished suturing the multiple knife wounds, all strikes rather than stabs. If there had been any stabbing, he definitely would have forced the stranger to the hospital as the risk for internal bleeding would have been too great. Jaehwan stood from his seat, having been leaning over uncomfortably to finish of the stitches on the man’s abdomen. 

When he sat straight, he could smell so much more alcohol on the man’s breath than before. The bottle that had been full was now empty. Jaehwan wasn’t surprised nor bothered by it. It took a lot for anyone to get through all of it without needing a break and that was  _ with _ hospital grade pain medication. 

“How much… much do I owe you?” The man slurred as he reached for his shirt, wincing only barely. 

Jaehwan removed his bloodied gloves and helped the man with his shirt. “Just your name.” 

If the man wasn’t so drunk, Jaehwan imagined that the confused face would be somewhat cute. “Wonshik. Kim Wonshik.” 

“I’ll let you crash on my couch this time. No way you’re going home like this.” When the man stood, Jaehwan had to quickly reach for him to help stabilize him. He shouldn’t have allowed the man to drink for more than just becoming incoherent. The blood thinning properties would be dangerous yet Jaehwan figured that would be the least problematic thing that Wonshik could have run into by being treated outside of a hospital.

“‘Preciate it, man…” Wonshik muttered as he was guided down to the couch where he made sure to lay on his side, keeping pressure from his wounds. “I’ll pay ya… tomorrow. Promise.”

Jaehwan shook his head but doubted that the man would have noticed it when it was clear he fell to sleep right away. He didn’t mind, though. Wonshik needed the rest. Jaehwan would deal with it after some much needed sleep.

When Jaehwan had woken the next morning, Wonshik was gone and a wad of cash had been left on his table. And after a cursory glance through his apartment, nothing seemed to be missing. That was a relief in and of itself for the time that he had before heading off for another night shift at the hospital. He didn’t expect to be anything but busy while there and so the thought of the man who had been half naked in his apartment quickly fled from his mind when a bus overturned on the highway. Jaehwan didn’t have time to breathe, let alone think of the stranger. 

*

The weeks passed without further event and Jaehwan had thought maybe the street fighter had died at some point. It wasn’t his business. Yet, Jaehwan couldn’t stop thinking about it. About him. The man had been over twice, but Jaehwan had found something comforting in his silence, in his presence. Jaehwan wrote it off as just being lonely for so goddamn long. 

Whatever it was, Jaehwan didn’t think that he could afford to worry about it. Not when he was picking up doubles due to being short staffed, and working overtime each time someone called out. It was hell, but it was his job that he ultimately loved. 

Late one night, or early one morning depending on who was asked, Wonshik stumbled in through the emergency room doors, bloodied and stumbling drunk. Jaehwan had been working on getting a kid up to radiology, for what they assumed to be appendicitis, when he had been called out to the man who demanded no one but him. 

“Jaehwan! There you are! I went to your place but you weren’t there. I didn’t think you’d actually be here. So you really  _ are _ a nurse? I’ve never been treated by a male nurse before you; never did I think they could be so cute. And you  _ are _ cute.” 

Jaehwan felt his cheeks flush (though he didn’t know why when he’d been hit on countless times while working late nights like he was.) 

“Wonshik, quiet. What are you doing here?” He shut the curtain behind him even though it wouldn’t quiet the man. It did keep everyone from seeing the way Wonshik reached for him by grabbing at his ass to draw him close. Jaehwan was stunned into silence at the way the man became so bold. “A-Are you injured?” 

Wonshik was covered in blood, splattered across his neck and face, his knuckles and bared, tattooed arms. The dark tank top that he wore was likely drenched in a bit of blood, though Jaehwna couldn’t tell and he wasn’t about to touch the man. That would have only encouraged him further. 

“Nah, I fought good tonight. I just wanted to come see the pretty little thing who helped me out before. I owe you, don’t I?” 

Jaehwan’s eyes widened and he felt stunned further when the man only tightened his grip and drew him against him. Jaehwan’s legs ended up straddling one of Wonshik’s and he felt far too exposed by the position. What was it that Wonshik was  _ doing _ ? Jaehwan had not shown any interest in him. 

“Are you high?” Jaehwan asked, noticing a glossy look to his eyes that couldn’t have been contributed to just alcohol; though, the blush on his cheeks gave that away on top of the stench of it on his breath. 

“Just a little. It was for celebration! You know… you should come watch me fight.” 

“No thank you. I have no interest in watching people pummel each other for sport.” Jaehwan shook his head, pushing at Wonshik’s shoulder and chest gently to start backing off of him, wanting to move back and get space between them once more. “Now why are you here? You know you could get in a lot of trouble. You could get  _ me _ into a lot of trouble.” 

Wonshik snorted and rose from his seat on the hospital bed. While Jaehwan wasn’t small by any means to a lot of people, something about the way that Wonshik stood in front of him made Jaehwan want to curl up and disappear. Wonshik was somehow just  _ big _ ; either his personality or the aura that he gave off. There is no doubt that he was imposing; and Jaehwan was intimidated by him for sure. 

“You get off soon?” His voice was a rumble of a tone, something dark and husky that had Jaehwan wanting to bare his neck and show his submission immediately.

“Why do you ask?” His instincts told him why, but Jaehwan wouldn’t immediately admit to it — because then he would have to explain how he liked the idea more than he probably should. 

“I can wait here or at your place.” 

“How about neither. You don’t need any medical attention and I know nothing about you. I think it’d be best if you left now, Mr. Kim.” 

Wonshik scoffed, but didn’t push the issue. Jaehwan just had to work on getting him to leave without causing a scene. He couldn’t afford that when it would bring too much attention to what medical care or advice he could possibly be giving  _ outside _ of the hospital. 

“Don’t come back here, and I mean it. You could get us both in a lot of trouble.” 

Another scoff, but no defiant words still. Jaehwan was relieved by that, though knew that letting a man walk out of the hospital as intoxicated as he was would likely rouse suspicion no matter what. He could only hope that everyone was either as overworked and tired as he was, or couldn’t be bothered to care. 

“So you aren’t going to invite me over?” 

“No, no I will not.” Jaehwan stood firm in his decision — he didn’t have a habit of dating junkies or street fighters. “Now take care of yourself, Mr. Kim. I don’t want to see you back here.” Jaehwan watched as the bloodied man threw the curtain aside, the sound of the metal almost grating when he did, and walked out without a word or a wave to the nurse sitting near the front. She looked to Jaehwan expectantly. Jaehwan gave her nothing and went back to the kid he had been with before. 

*

Jaehwan wasn’t as lucky as he had hoped he was. Not two weeks later and the man was waiting at his door again, propped up against it and seemingly asleep when Jaehwan got off his shift and made it back home. He’d just hung up the phone with his brother but now he wished he hadn’t. Now he didn’t have an excuse to ignore the man who was so blatantly waiting for him. 

Jaehwan couldn’t even open the door without obviously disturbing him. He also couldn’t decide if he didn’t want him there because he could get in a lot of trouble or because having the man inside of his home felt too personal the longer he went on his celibate streak. 

“Hey,” Jaehwan spoke as he nudged Wonshik’s leg gently. “Get up. You’re blocking my way.” 

“Huh?” Wonshik gasped out as he came to suddenly, wincing as it was clear he was injured in some way. There were more bruises lining Wonshik’s face and neck than there had been the last time. He was also sure that he saw the outline of fingertips as well. “Oh, hey…” His voice sounded raspier than usual — was it from vocal cord damage or from sleep? “What time…?” 

“It’s time for you to find a new place to sleep and for me to go to bed.” Jaehwan deadpanned. After the day he had — a car crash where a mother attempted to kill her own children and nearly succeeded and may still if that kid didn’t wake up out of a coma on top of a rape victim losing her life when she fought too hard and the rapist made her regret it — Jaehwan very much just wanted to curl up in bed. 

“No, please… I can pay you again. However much you want. Just… please. I just need you to check out the cuts to see if they’re bad enough for stitches.” 

“I’m not suturing tonight… but you  _ can _ come in and I can see how bad they are…” Jaehwan relented. It wasn’t in him to leave anyone out in the cold — even if the building wasn’t cold, but the point still stood. Jaehwan waited until the man stepped aside to put in his code and open the door for the two of them. The apartment felt too quiet, too stuffy and Jaehwan couldn’t help the way his eyes watered and stung with the tears that he didn’t want to let fall yet. He was normally so good at waiting until he was alone and in bed. “Lemme go change first…” 

Jaehwan didn’t look back to see where Wonshik went or what he did while he went to his bedroom to change, getting into his largest shirt and baggiest sweatpants. Who was he going to be dressing up for? The street fighter who was likely bleeding all over his couch? 

When he stepped back out from his room, he saw Wonshik carefully dabbing at a head wound with a wet cloth. Jaehwan wasn’t sure if he was being stupid or trying to help. 

“What are you doing?” He asked tiredly, his eyes red rimmed still as he had looked in the mirror when changing and been displeased by what he saw. He didn’t like looking in the mirror much anymore. 

Wonshik paused in his actions, the bloodied cloth brought back under the water to rinse the red from it. He stood tall near the sink, though looked humorous trying to bend over it. At least he was considerate enough not to make an obvious mess for Jaehwan to have to pick up.  _ Again _ . 

“I don’t think I need stitches after all. I was just gonna— hey… are you okay, man?” 

Jaehwan didn’t know why Wonshik was asking at first until he lifted his hand to feel the tears running down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure when he had started crying but he knew that it would be a while before he stopped if past experiences were anything to go by. 

“I’m fine. Sit down… let me look at it anyways.” The nurse stated, sniffling. He tried to wipe away the tears slyly but wasn’t sure that he did too good of a job at it. 

Wonshik sat as ordered. He held the cloth in his hand still but said nothing more. Jaehwan shuffled over to him and made sure to wear gloves when he carefully began to sift through his hair, looking over the wounds through the thick black hair that only sat atop his head. 

“I’m not diseased… you don’t have to worry.” Wonshik mumbled, though winced when some of his hair got caught in one of the wounds that had started to clot over. 

“You’re a street fighter who gets his ass kicked regularly but you can’t take a bit of hair pulling?” Jaehwan scoffed out of annoyance, unable to hide how tired and upset he was when he had meant for his comment to be taken playfully. It came out bitter. It was enough to silence Wonshik for the time that Jaehwan took to look him over. He circled him until he stood nearly at his knees, staring down at the street fighter who looked to him too openly. 

When Jaehwan looked down at him, he noticed that his gaze looked so much softer than it had when they’d last met and he’d been high. There’s something… deep about them that Jaehwan couldn’t put his finger on. 

“You’re still crying.” Wonshik rumbled in that deep voice of his. His hand — now free of blood — reached up to wipe at some of the tears that Jaehwan hadn’t known were falling down his cheek. “Rough night?” Jaehwan nodded and leaned into the touch to his cheek with a slight shiver; it’d been forever since he’d been touched. “What can I do?” 

“There’s… nothing.” Jaehwan responded in a whisper, turning his head away only to be captured at his chin by Wonshik’s finger and thumb. He watched with bated breath as Wonshik rose from his seat with the grace of what Jaehwan assumed to be of a killer. He fell stock still when Wonshik stepped all too close to him. He could do nothing when Wonshik closed the distance between them to kiss Jaehwan lightly, such a sweet touch that the nurse shivered yet again. This man held some sort of power over him. 

Every nerve, for a split second, screamed for Jaehwan to push the stranger away. The latex gloves that he wore were curled into light fists at his side — though he didn’t know if it was from the emotional turmoil he felt or out of anger that he was being kissed. It was such a light kiss, too. But after that split second, Jaehwan released a noise of desperation, of pain, leaning into the man who could very well cause him great harm if he so chose to. Jaehwan didn’t care at that moment if Wonshik did or not. 

With shaky fingers, Jaehwan pulled off the gloves that were coated a bit with the man’s blood, dropping them to the ground. He curled his hands around the back of Wonshik’s neck, feeling the buzzed hair at the base of his skull and urging the man closer. Wonshik didn’t seem to hesitate in wrapping an arm around Jaehwan’s waist to gather him against him. 

Both men ignored the tears that still slid down his face. 

It was with ease that Wonshik hiked Jaehwan up onto his hips, the nurse’s legs wrapping around his waist and holding himself to him securely with muscles that seemed to shock Wonshik if the gasp-slash-groan was anything to go by. Jaehwan kissed with the passion of a dying man starved for attention, for anything that he’d been without for so long. His mouth worked tirelessly against Wonshik’s and he cared not for how he came off to the man. What were appearances to a street fighter? 

Jaehwan wasn’t carried to his bedroom like he had thought he would be, but instead to the couch where he was laid back. The man was thick above him, strong and warm and everything that Jaehwan had been needing. 

Normally, Jaehwan would never be underneath a stranger. It was unlike him to trust someone so quickly and to feel that they could touch him in any way that was intimate and meaningful. Right then, he didn't care. Jaehwan just  _ needed _ . 

The kiss stayed frantic, stayed desperate, and Jaehwan had no shame as his fingers scrambled between them to get Wonshik's pants done and off, even if not all the way. He could feel the way Wonshik's large hands started to push at his oversized t-shirt, sliding up with rough pads to brush at the sensitive nerves of his nipples. It had Jaehwan shivering and his legs parting more wantonly for the man. There was no denying the arousal that swelled between them — definitely matching Wonshik's, Jaehwan absentmindedly noticed.

Jaehwan was normally an active participant in his sex life and he would very gladly take the reigns if he felt his partner was not giving enough or doing enough to satisfy him. This time, though, he felt that he did more than participate. He felt desperate as he tugged and pushed at Wonshik's clothing until his hand slid around the man's erection that was delightfully heavy in the palm of his hand.

“ _ Fuck _ .” The way Wonshik cursed was guttural and made Jaehwan tremble beneath him. Jaehwan liked how the noise vibrated through him when he had pressed his mouth back to the street fighter’s. His hands pulled at Wonshik’s head and neck to keep him close, searching for purchase in the short strands on the shaved sides of his head. 

The heavy kiss that involved tongues and teeth ended abruptly when Wonshik tugged Jaehwan's shirt over his head and sat back to yank his pants off. Jaehwan had no shame in baring himself normally, but this time especially so. Even with his pants off, his legs were spread and his body exposed — which Wonshik seemed surprised by. Jaehwan didn’t care. He didn’t have time for shame nor the hesitation that it seemed Wosnhik with playing with. And so with a growl of frustration, he reaches up to grab the back of Wonshik’s neck, drawing him into another kiss that had more teeth than tongue. 

His hand had returned to Wonshik’s erection and he was pleased to feel the man’s fingers retaliate by pressing two of them against the rim of his entrance, not entering but definitely teasing him. Jaehwan didn’t have time for the teasing. With another sound of dissatisfaction, Jaehwan was spitting on his own fingers to apply the makeshift lubricant to himself. It wasn’t what he preferred, but he didn’t have the patience for anything more in that moment. And his actions were hurrying Wonshik on enough that he knocked Jaehwan’s hand away once he’d gotten two fingers in, and entered two of his own instead. 

The feel of the other man then stretching him had Jaehwan’s back arching and a soft cry escaping his parted lips. His eyes fluttered closed and he delighted in the growl that vibrated against his throat when Wonshik applied his mouth against him. There was just the right combination of sensations that kept him from being hurt too badly by the action between his legs, and enough to keep him on that edge of pleasure. Wonshik  _ definitely _ knew what he was doing. 

With Wonshik continuing to stretch him, Jaehwan made sure that his hand slid up and down his arousal evenly, squeezing at the places he noticed had the man bucking against him and twisting where he felt more growls reverberate on his flesh. Jaehwan loved having a responsive partner in bed. 

Jaehwan didn’t know how long those talented fingers were working within him or what exactly was being muttered against his throat. All of it was just enough to keep his thoughts from lingering on the horrible night he’d had and the stress of all the overtime. Wonshik didn’t know the half of it, but he seemed to know that when he took his fingers from him to bite down harder to distract Jaehwan from the empty feeling that spread through him like wildfire. 

“Condom.” Wonshik stated in a rumbled tone, pulling back to look down at Jaehwan with his eyes dilated and lips swollen, cheeks flushed. It was such an attractive sight, the man succeeding in looking primal without making Jaehwan fear for his ability to sit the next day. It even took a moment for his brain to process what it was that he was being asked for. 

“Get up.” Jaehwan pushed at Wonshik’s shoulder, not caring about the look on the man’s face as he was forced into a sitting position while Jaehwan shamelessly shuffled from the room and to his bedroom, grabbing a condom out of the drawer that he left open in his rush. When he returned, he wasn’t hesitating either in quickly rolling it onto the man’s cock and straddling his lap soon after. 

Wonshik’s large hand settled on his lithe waist and the shock had yet to fall from his face as Jaehwan grasped his length to position it himself. The slick feeling of the condom along his hand did nothing to take away from the hot weight of Wonshik’s cock and it only served to spur on his actions. It took no more than a minute from returning to the couch before Jaehwan was sinking down onto the girth with one hand bracing himself on Wonshik’s thigh and the other curled around his shoulder. His head fell back and his mouth dropped open, a high pitched whine getting caught in his throat for only a moment before it escaped desperately. It was met with a sound of disbelief from Wonshik that resembled a snarl(?). 

Jaehwan knew that there was always a moment of tension that came with forcing his body to accept something, certainly after so long of having been without. His legs quivered on either side of Wonshik’s hips and he was pleased to have the other man helping to guide him down and close. It wasn’t that this act couldn’t or shouldn’t feel intimate, but Jaehwan elated in the fact that this wasn’t some act that radiated  _ love _ with every touch. He couldn’t handle that after the night he had. 

Wonshik’s mouth returned to his shoulder at some point, Jaehwan’s eyes stayed close when he started to move, and the noises that were escaping the both of them sounded restrained and controlled. Neither were wanting to be too loud and the stillness of the apartment around them only amplified whatever noise they did make. 

He started out with slow rolls of his hips, the ones he noticed brought out low grunts from the man below him. It then picked up to include quicker successions that had Jaehwan panting out desperately. The movements didn’t cease nor did it seem like Wonshik would have allowed them to. His hands gripped with more purpose and he strived to keep Jaehwan moving even as a sweat worked up over his soft flesh that was absent defined muscle: a stark comparison to the hard planes of Wonshik’s body that was more covered in ink than not. 

Jaehwan didn’t stop for a moment, not when the head of Wonshik’s covered cock pressed along the insides of his body, rubbing against his nerves in all the right places. In all his selfless giving of his daily life, he was taking this for himself, moving for his own pleasure rather than worrying if Wonshik was enjoying it as much as he was. It made him gasp out each time he pressed heavily down on the man. Time was of no consequence as Jaehwan continued until he felt that bubbling of pleasure in the pit of his stomach, sizzling in his fingers and toes. 

“I’m gonna...come soon…” Jaehwan managed to warn the other, at least giving him that much. Speaking brought attention to the noises that were falling from the other man. Wonshik released growls and grunts, his hands having been helping Jaehwan lift off of him only to bring him down firmly each and every time, using more force after the warning that Jaehwan had given. 

Wonshik sat forward with an arm around Jaehwan’s waist, holding onto him easily as his mouth suctioned to leave a mark on his jugular. The perfect fusion of sensations had Jaehwan whining once again, the noise labored but escaping anyways. Wonshik seemed to benefit from such a noise. Jaehwan had made to wrap a hand around himself to urge his orgasm on his own, yet Wonshik was taking over for him soon after. 

Jaehwan focused on keeping his hips moving up and down, the friction in addition to Wonshik’s hand being just what he needed to find the release that had him stuttering out Wonshik’s name. There was no staying silent when he did, his mess spreading across Wonshik’s hand that continued until Wonshik moved to grab his waist for stability when his hips jerked in an obvious sign of release. Jaehwan shuddered in want of the warmth and intimacy of someone’s orgasm — but he wouldn’t let himself have that anytime soon. 

When things came to an end and Jaehwan managed to catch his breath, he lifted himself off of Wonshik without ceremony. He said nothing to Wonshik and purposefully ignored the pointed look from the man when he turned away from him to put his pants on. He’d clean up later, after Wonshik left. 

“We can say we’re even now.” Jaehwan whispered, the shirt tugging over his head when he looked at the man again who was tucking himself back into his pants; the used condom was tied off and set to the side. 

“I… that’s not how I roll.” Wonshik scoffed barely, lacking much amusement in his tone. “I don’t pay in sex.” He finished dressing and stood to his full height. Jaehwan wasn’t able to meet his gaze any longer than for a second, yet Wonshik stared him down a lot longer than that. 

“Have a good night, Wonshik.” Jaehwan dismissed. He didn’t give Wonshik much of a choice as he walked to the front door to open for him. Only an asshole would stay when he was not welcome. Thankfully, Wonshik was not an asshole. 

“I’ll see you around.” Wonshik declared in passing as he stepped from Jaehwan’s apartment. There was obvious reluctance in his stature, yet Jaehwan didn’t pay attention to it. He couldn’t stand another body in his apartment at that moment. They’d finished, he wanted to be alone. Shutting the door on him was the finality of the night that Jaehwan needed. 

*

When next Jaehwan saw Wonshik, he was rushed in as a stab wound, his wrist handcuffed to the gurney as another nurse had lap pads pressed to a heavily bleeding wound on his stomach, another open one at his shoulder that wasn’t bleeding as profusely. His shirt had been cut off to allow the EMTs access to his injuries when they were called on scene. Jaehwan couldn’t tell if Wonshik was conscious or coherent. 

He was called forth to set up an IV catheter, his hands steady as this was his element. As much as he was worried for the man who looked pale and absent much life; it was his job. 

Hours later after stabilizing the man by hooking him up to a bolus of fluids for an hour and giving him a blood transfusion of two units, Jaehwan was checking his treatments to administer another round of pain medication. The doctor on Wonshik’s case was more liberal and humane when it came to pain management while in hospital, even if the man was under police custody. 

“‘Hwannie?” 

Jaehwan looked up from the chart at the tattooed man he’d not seen in nearly two months. He offered only the barest of smiles. The smile fell when there was a chink of metal clanging when Wonshik’s arm tried to lift from the bed. 

“Fuck… am I at least getting the good stuff this time?” The smirk didn’t reach Wonshik’s eyes and it only caused Jaehwan to sigh. 

“The doctor has you on a maintenance dose of morphine every four hours. Your spleen was injured when you were stabbed but they’re hoping you won’t need to be taken into surgery. You’re due for another set of images in an hour to monitor.” 

Wonshik nodded his head and smacked at his lips, attempting to clear his throat but failing miserably. It wasn’t even something that Jaehwan had thought of doing when he’d grabbed a pitcher of water to pour a cup that he then held to Wonshik’s mouth. He helped him drink carefully and when he pulled it back, the smile reached Wonshik’s eyes that time around. 

“The police are going to want to talk to you. They said you’re under arrest for murdering the other guy in the fight.” 

Wonshik shook his head and groaned. The blood loss was sure to have made his head feel heavy and Jaehwan assumed Wonshik was grateful the lights weren’t all turned on. 

“It was self defense… the fucker… he came at me while I was out with my sister…” He then did his best to sit up quickly, eyes wide and the heart monitor racing along with his labored breathing. He seemed not to care for any of his injuries. “My baby sister?! Is she okay?” 

Jaehwan set down the cup of water and gently guided Wonshik back onto the bed, hoping that he hadn’t reopened any of his injuries. “She’s fine. She came in right behind you on her own. They aren’t allowing visitors until they talk with you, but I’ve been giving her updates.” 

For a moment, Jaehwan could see the disbelief and the hesitation in Wonshik’s dark gaze, those dark eyes never ones to trust so easily. Jaehwan didn’t take offense to it as he checked along his catheter and then to his bandages to ensure there was no more heavy bleeding. 

“You came in in really bad condition… what happened?” Jaehwan hadn’t known what to think. The gossip among the nurses was that this was another street fight gone wrong (someone bringing a knife to a fist fight.) He hadn’t known how Wonshik’s sister had played into it until she told Jaehwan that they’d been out to see a movie and have a couple drinks to catch up when someone had attacked them with a knife. She received no injuries. Jaehwan was curious to see if Wonshik’s story lined up with it. 

Wonshik gritted his teeth at the sight of long cuts adorning his forearms when he’d been blocking his sister. They were bandaged but were sure to scar — damn, that phoenix tattoo was one of his favorites. 

“Some punk who was mad that I won a couple weeks back. Cost him a lot of money.” The honesty was shocking, but Jaehwan took it in stride. He’d yet to tell anyone that he had been bandaging up the streetfighter for months now, and the cops had yet to charge him with anything. “I just had to keep Jiwon from getting hurt. You swear she’s okay?” 

Jaehwan nodded, not realizing that his hand was hanging so low and close to the bed until Wonshik’s handcuffed one slid around it, gripping it gently. 

“Thank you. Just… keep her out of this, would you? She doesn’t know I fight, she’d feel so guilty if she found out.” 

“Guilty, what for?” Jaehwan’s head tipped to the side, eyes widening with curiosity. 

“To pay for her college. I couldn’t get in, I ain’t smart like her, but I wanted to make sure she did. And betting on fights was too risky…” 

“And fighting isn’t?” Who was he to judge? The man was being selfless in a way, even if Jaehwan was sure that Wonshik received some sort of thrill from fighting if he were to do it at all. The adrenaline was probably a drug all on its own. 

Wonshik smirk and gave a squeeze to Jaehwan’s hand before he released it. “No, you right. But I do what I gotta.”

With a hum, Jaehwan stepped back and looked over everything once more. He made sure to set the remote near Wonshik’s hand. “In case you want to watch TV or need to call me. I’m your nurse for tonight.”

“I guess you got it your way, huh? You’ve been telling me to get treated in a hospital for how long?” 

“Nearly dying was not the condition I wanted to see you in.” The nurse rolled his eyes but made his leave, knowing that his patient needed his rest and he’d rather not exacerbate him further. The cops eyed him when he stepped out of the room, yet he said nothing to them and kept on going, keeping about his business. They weren’t going to get anything from him. 

*

It’d been just a week since Wonshik had been discharged and the charges for murder had been dropped. Wonshik’s sister had been a great witness on top of all the CCTV that the man clearly had not taken into account when he’d gone after the Kims. 

Jaehwan went about his business as usual, feeling more lightened than usual as the last hour of his shift slowed down enough to let him breathe. It was also the last hour of work before his staycation that he had requested a month ago. It’d been too long since he’d given himself time to wind down and he knew that if he didn’t take it then, he may very well never take it. 

With the hour nearly over, Jaehwan was grabbing his bag and heading to the nurse’s station up front to make his rounds of goodbyes to his coworkers who had been more than supportive of his reprieve from the place. He had just been about to leave when Kim Wonshik decided to mosey his way in — thankfully not bleeding and about to die as he had nearly every other time Jaehwan had seen him. 

Jaehwan felt a bucket of cold water wash through his veins, though, unsure what the man could be doing  _ there _ . A flash of panic stayed with him as the man approached the desk looking all too determined and it was then that Jaehwan noticed the bouquet of flowers that he was holding. 

Those weren’t for  _ him _ , right? 

“Hi, I’m here to see Song Yoojin.” 

Jaehwan tried to ignore how the man was staring at  _ him _ the entire time he spoke, even when one of his coworkers looked the patient up on the computer. 

“Ah, she’s up on four.” 

Four, that’s labor and delivery. 

“Are you family?” The nurse asked, as per protocol when giving out visitor badges. 

“No, kinda, but she told me she’d let you guys know I could go to her or somethin’. Kim Wonshik.” 

“Yes, you’re here.” The nurse pulled out the appropriate badge and handed it over to him, noticing that his gaze was still mostly on Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan was hardly paying attention to anything else. It was odd seeing the man speak to someone else, noticing how his speech patterns were more polite, respectful, though there was a twinge of worry and impatience in his tone as he took the badge to head off to the fourth floor. 

Did Wonshik sound like that because Jaehwan was there? Or because of the person delivering a baby? 

Jaehwan tried not to let it faze him further as he said his goodbyes, clocking out shortly after, and leaving the hospital with no intention of returning for the next week. Whatever Wonshik was doing at the hospital was none of his business. 

*

Two days into his staycation and Jaehwan was packing his bags to head to the hotel he had looked into when making the arrangements. He planned to stay for two nights, enjoy the room service, the heated pool, and massage services that the hotel offered. He may have even been humming to himself while doing so, not thinking anything of the action until the silence after knocking at his door fell on the room. 

Jaehwan’s friends knew that he didn’t really want any company, and his family knew that this staycation was important for his health and he’d be seeing them after his stay at the hotel. But Jaehwan also couldn’t deny the excitement that stirred within him at the possibility that it was Wonshik (along with the twist in his gut at the likelihood that  _ Song Yoojin _ was the mother of his child — likely to be just as breathtakingly gorgeous as the man because Wonshik would deserve no less.) 

When he stepped up to the door, he didn’t allow himself to look through the peephole as he knew it would change whether he’d open the door or not and he didn’t want to have to make that decision. Swinging it open, he tried not to let the smile that spread on his face grow too big.

“Hey.” Wonshik spoke in that low timbre of his. 

“Hi.” Jaehwan responded almost shyly. No, definitely shyly. He looked over Wonshik’s form before he could help himself and quickly tried to recover from it. “You bleeding out somewhere that I can’t see?”

Wonshik laughed, a sound that Jaehwan hadn’t heard much of that wasn’t twinged with pain or discomfort. This sound was far more attractive than he had thought the man already capable of being. 

“No, no. I’m good. It turns out my sister knew that I was fighting and she kinda… guilted me into stopping so… no more dying on your watch.” 

Then did that mean no more seeing this man? 

“So you came by to tell me that I won’t have to worry about getting rid of your body when you ultimately bled out in my kitchen?” Jaehwan was still recouping from his overworked, tired mental state. He hadn’t meant what he said to sound so harsh and bitter. Though, he knew that part of that bitterness came from the fact that Wonshik had likely had a girlfriend when they’d fucked on his couch. That made him sick. Jaehwan wouldn’t be a homewrecker. 

“Well,” Wonshik cleared his throat. “That and… we didn’t get a chance to talk when I was at the hospital the other day. When I came back down, they said you’d left for vacation…” 

“Then why are you here. I could have already left the country.” 

Jaehwan’s dismissive tone caught both of them off guard. Jaehwan watched how Wonshik took a step back and his face was becoming harder. There was little denying that he didn’t appreciate how Jaehwan was speaking to him. Jaehwan didn’t appreciate it either, but he wouldn’t let the man think anything could happen between them if there was a woman in the picture. 

“I was hoping you hadn’t… could I… may I come in? Just to talk.” 

Jaehwan chewed his lip and the inside of his cheek while he contemplated the request. He really didn’t have any reason to refuse the man, but then again he didn’t have any reason to allow him inside either. It was a toss up and it meant that Jaehwan was taking a step back to open the door further and invite his guest in. 

He watched as Wonshik made his way in, paused by the couch they’d fucked on, and then move over to the table in which he stood by, ultimately leaning against the counter. Jaehwan joined him only to grab a beer from the fridge and offer the man one. 

“I didn’t know you drank beer. I assumed you’d find it bitter.” Wonshik guessed right, enough to the point that Jaehwan’s lips jutted out into a small pout despite the discomfort that swelled within his chest. 

“They were my ex’s.” 

“Ex-boyfriend?” What was the point in the clarification? Jaehwan had already been on his back for the man. 

“Yeah.” He answered anyways. Jaehwan felt uncomfortable as he crossed his arms. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself in his own home with the other there. If Wonshik wasn’t in need of medical attention then  _ why _ was he there. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“Well...I saw you when I went to the hospital to see my friend… and I’d wanted to explain after I came back down but you were gone.” 

“What is there to explain? You came to me for medical attention, we fucked, that’s it.” Jaehwan spoke coldly. It wasn’t like he had  _ feelings _ for the man. He hardly knew him. No, but there was certainly a desire or attraction that’d been present before Jaehwan had learned of the pregnant woman. 

Wonshik had taken a few sips of his beer before answering, seeming to carefully choose what it was he wanted to say. 

“We did fuck. And I want to fuck again.” 

That was  _ not _ what Jaehwan had thought would come out of Wonshik’s mouth. He is torn between being flattered and offended. Did he come off as a man who would just sleep around — he had been emotionally distraught when they’d slept together before and while he’d been willing, it wasn’t what he would normally do. Or did he seem like the homewrecking type? 

“Excuse me?” Jaehwan sputtered out. 

“If you’d want. I mean, I’ll just give you my number and we can hook up later, when you’re not on vacation, but… yeah, just thought I’d put that out there.” 

“And what would your girlfriend say to that?” Jaehwan spoke between ground teeth, feeling a sudden wash of anger after the flare of embarrassment. “The mother of your child? How is  _ that _ okay? Do I really come across that easy?” 

Wonshik balked. He set the beer down on the counter and took a couple steps towards Jaehwan who adamantly stood his ground. “Whoa, whoa. Mother of my child?! No. God, no. You mean Yoojin? She’s my best friend’s girl! I’m the baby’s godfather. I ain’t no father. You thought—” Wonshik then chuckled and only served to make Jaehwan feel embarrassed. 

The nurse grinded his teeth together and turned away stubbornly. He felt stupid, that much was for sure. 

“She ain’t my girl. And that ain’t my baby. I ain’t even into girls, Jaehwan.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

Silence fell over the two of them as Jaehwan’s shoulders slowly relaxed. He didn’t think that he could feel anymore stupid, but he tried to keep himself calm as he stood before an expectant Wonshik. Was he supposed to give an answer right then?

“I don’t have sex with my patients.” Why bother trying to find an excuse? Jaehwan wanted this man, he was attractive and definitely a better lay than his ex-boyfriend had been. 

“I quit fighting. I won’t be your patient.” Wonshik had already decided this, then? Jaehwan felt unsure about how readily he answered. 

“I’m not looking for a boyfriend.” 

Wonshik took a step closer to Jaehwan and the nurse tried to ignore it. This man could be intimidating, but it was not in the way that he feared for his life. “Neither am I.” 

“So you just want to have sex.” 

“Don’t you?” 

The desperate whine of  _ yes _ got caught in his throat, but Wonshik could probably read it across the glisten in his eyes when he stepped even closer. 

“Yes.” Jaehwan answered pointlessly. They both knew that that was the answer that passed from him nonverbally when he stepped up towards the streetfighter to take him into a kiss, passionate and hungry as it’d been too long since they’d been alone and since Jaehwan’s body  _ knew _ what Wonshik had to offer, it was desperate for more. 

*

Jaehwan smiled as Wonshik chased his godchild around, the loud playful screams of joy just over the sound of music that filtered through the backyard of Wonshik’s family home. He sipped at his mixed drink just as Jiwon moved over to sit at his side, her belly rounded with a child of her own as her fiance stood with her father off to the side, probably talking sports or something. Jaehwan got along better with Wonshik’s mother, so he didn’t mind. 

“Have you two talked about having kids?” Jiwon asked with an easy smile, her face glowing with happiness as her hand rested on the protruding stomach that held her child. Jaehwan couldn’t help how he glanced at it before back over to his boyfriend who captured the kid and was tossing him up in the air to hear him laugh further. 

“We haven’t talked, but I know Wonshik wants kids. Maybe we’ll look into adopting from America or something.” Jaehwan shrugged, trying not to look in want of one thing or another. He wouldn’t care either way. He liked seeing Wonshik smile and thought the man deserved the world. 

“So I’m going to tell you now… because I tried telling him that it was a bad idea… but he’s going to propose after dinner tonight.” Jiwon stated, that smile only growing bigger as the color washed clear from Jaehwan’s face. 

“W-What?” They’d talked about being together in the future, moving from Jaehwan’s small apartment that Wonshik had never  _ officially _ moved into and to a house out of the city where Wonshik’s family was to allow them to be in Jiwon’s baby’s life when she was born. But  _ marriage _ ? “He wouldn’t do that. Not… not in front of people.” 

“I knew you wouldn’t be a fan of the idea… but he’s planning on doing it. Everyone knows already. But I’ll tell him to cancel the plans if you… aren’t ready.” 

Not ready? 

Not  _ ready _ ? 

Jaehwan already wanted to scream ‘yes’. 

“Don’t.” He quickly answered, downing the rest of his drink and looking to Jiwon with a great grin. “Thank you for the warning. I’ll make sure to have another drink with dinner.” 

“I thought you might want to do that.” Her laugh was loud and broad, similar to Wonshik’s, but much softer in tone. 

When Jaehwan stood up, he made sure to turn and help his soon to be sister-in-law. She appreciated the help and made him lean over to allow her to kiss his cheek. “Don’t tell him I told you. He swore us to secrecy.” 

“I promise I won’t.” Jaehwan assured, setting his cup down and making his way over to his boyfriend who had already been looking at him. He was not at all surprised to be swept up by the ex-streetfighter and brought into the impromptu game of tag with a three year old. The grin on Wonshik’s face was contagious and the laughter was not the child’s alone as Jaehwan soon found himself being chased by a man who would smother him in kisses if he were caught. 

He could stand to be caught many more times in their life together. 


End file.
